Nice to meet you
by Burnbee
Summary: a few months after Mike finds Foxy, a Fox pup, he gets a call for another animal needing help. Bonnie is stressed to his limits because of a certain little Chick and his secret lover tries to help him. Part 2 of Hello Foxy.
1. Chapter 1

"Foxy? what are you doing?" Bonnie ask.  
"watin'. (watching)" Foxy replied. Bonnie sighed.  
"you know your supposed to be inside." Bonnie sighed. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"b-bud tis pwetty, Nani." Foxy whined.  
"I know buddy, but you've got a cold." Bonnie replied. Foxy pouted and refused to budge.  
"D day oudide when he sit! (Freddy gets to stay outside when he's sick!)" Foxy argued.  
"Freddy gets to stay out side because he can protect himself. your still so little." Bonnie said. Foxy sniffled as his nose began to run and Bonnie picked him up. Foxy couldn't help but snuggle closer to his warmth. Bonnie smiled and held the poor pup closer. Foxy yawned softly and quickly started to doze off. Bonnie layed the pup down in his bed and went to leave, but a small paw grabbed his own.  
"Nani, peas day." Foxy said pleadingly, his golden yellow eye's began to fill with tears. Bonnie sighed, feeling bad.  
"okay Foxy, I'll stay." Bonnie said soothingly. he curled up beside his adopted younger brother and held him.  
"wuv ye, Nani." Foxy yawned. Bonnie smiled and kissed his head.  
"love you too little brother." Bonnie smiled. Foxy closed his eye's and soon fell asleep. Bonnie watched over him until he heard the door open.  
"so I see he went outside." Mike sighed. Bonnie nodded.  
"managed to talk him back in." Bonnie replied.  
"so I see." Mike smiled. "how is he?" Mike ask petting the pup.  
"better." Bonnie replied. Mike nodded as Foxy nuzzles his hand in his sleep. Mike smiled.  
"I love you buddy," Mike smiles. Foxy purred softly and Mike chuckled. "so, why are you in here? checking up on him?" Mike ask. Bonnie shook his head.  
"was the only was he'd agree to sleep." Bonnie said. Mike smiled.  
"he wouldn't even sleep for leaf?" Mike ask. Bonnie shook his head once more.  
"I think said Giraffe 'said' something to upset him." Bonnie replied, pointing to the abandoned animal. Mike shook his head, placing it beside Foxy, who curled around Leaf instantly.  
"I usually give it to him in his sleep. he like instantly forgives it." Mike chuckles. Bonnie smiled and curled around Foxy more. Mike went and got a blanket, placing it over the two. "goodnight Bonnie, pleasant dreams." Mike smiled.  
"goodnight Mike." Bonnie replied. Mike headed out to take care of the others.  
"where's Bonnie?" Freddy ask, as Chica climbed all over his back.  
"Foxy refused to sleep without him." Mike replied.  
"I saw Foxy! he still can't say my name right." Chica pouted.  
"after he was run over, he may never say anyone's name right." Mike said. "not yours." Mike said.  
"or Bonnie's." Freddy chimed.  
"and hey, he still calls me dad." Mike chuckled. Freddy frowned. it'd been nearly two months and Foxy was still afraid of him. they had talked but it was only when Mike and Bonnie were with him. Freddy didn't know why, but Mike did. he'd managed to put together the story through Foxy's nightmare's. he hadn't told because the nightmares finally started to lessen. they were still bad and often sent him crying and running to Mike and/or Bonnie, but there wasn't as many these day's. a familiar whimper drew him out of his thoughts and he headed for his house. he got there and Bonnie was frowning and cradling Foxy, who was in tears. "another nightmare?" Mike ask. Bonnie shook his head no.  
"he was just fine, then he woke up puking." Bonnie replied. Mike nodded and took him from Bonnie. Foxy coughed and cried harder in pain. Mike ran a soothing hand down Foxy's back.  
"shhhh. it's ok little guy." Mike soothed. Foxy coughed again.  
"h-huts. (hurts.)" Foxy whimpered.  
"I know but it's only going to hurt worse if you can't calm down." Mike warned. Foxy nodded and tried to calm down. Mike held him and rubbed his back soothingly. after a few minutes he managed to calm down and Mike gave him some medicine to sooth his throat. Foxy sniffled softly and clung to Mike, who held him lovingly. Bonnie, as much as he hated it, got up and went outside. Mike soothed and rocked the pup. "it's okay little guy. I've got you." Mike cooed. Foxy cuddled closer listening to the soothing sound of Mike's heart. "are you okay little guy?" Mike ask.  
"why ye tall me vat?" Foxy ask.  
"because. why do you call me 'da'?" Mike ask. Foxy seemed to pause.  
"'tause yer the tosest fin to me daddy. ('cause your the closest thing to my daddy.)" Foxy replied. Mike's heart melted "I nah member me weal daddy. d-does eh bover ye? (I not remember my real daddy. does it bother you?)" Foxy ask. Mike quickly shook his head.  
"no. I just wondered." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"otay." Foxy yawned softly. Mike kissed his the top of his head.  
"get some rest Foxy." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded and curled up as Mike set him on a pillow on his bed. he said goodnight to the others and walked over to Bonnie. "you want to stay with him to night, you can." Mike offered. Bonnie shook his head.  
"I love him but I think I'm catching his cold." Bonnie said with a smile. Mike chuckled.  
"please don't." Mike replied. Bonnie simply smiled at him.  
"no promises." Bonnie replied. Mike smiled and headed to bed. Foxy instantly cuddled to him when he laid down. Mike smiled and pulled him closer.  
"wuv ye, da." Foxy purred softly. Mike kissed his head gently.  
"love you too, Foxy." Mike smiled. they snuggled together and fell asleep. the next morning Mike woke and fed everyone before heading back to bed. he held the poor fox to his chest when he started coughing. "i'm taking you to the vet. your fever has gone up." Mike said. he scooped Foxy up and put him in the car. he told his neighbor and the others and left. Foxy whimpered, puking into a bucket.  
"owwww..." Foxy whimpered. Mike pet his back gently.  
"shhhhh." Mike cooed softly as the pup started crying softly. Foxy cuddled closer to his leg and threw up once more. "shhhh. I've got you, it's ok Foxy." Mike soothed. he parked and picked him up carefully. he rubbed Foxy's tummy gently and signed in. they waited a while but finally got seen. the cold was dangerous for pups, but Mike brought him in at the perfect time.  
"this wont hurt too much little guy." Dr. Molder said. Foxy whimpered cuddling closer to Mike's chest, seeing the shot.  
"easy Foxy." Mike soothed. Foxy trembled. "shhhhh. I've got you, it's ok Foxy." Mike cooed softly. Foxy yelped and whimpered, crying as the doctor roughly pushed the needle into his leg. he cried and squirmed calling for Bonnie and Mike. "shhh." Mike cooed. he glared at the doctor. "you could have been a little more gentle." Mike hissed. "he's just a pup." Mike added.  
"he'll get over it." Dr. Molder replied pulling out another.  
"what's that one?" Mike ask, gritting his teeth. the doctor held up the large needle and Foxy burst into more tears. Mike gently patted his back.  
"his rabbis shot." Dr. Molder replied, reaching forward. Mike pulled Foxy back.  
"your not putting _that_ in _this_ pup." Mike hissed. the doctor rolled his eye's.  
"he'll be fine, it's just a stupid fox." Dr. Molder said, shrugging his shoulders. Mike turned quickly, taking the shot in his arm and shouting.  
"your crazy!" Mike screamed at the man, pulling the shot from his arm and shattering it on the ground. he winced but held the scared and crying pup tightly. he stormed out of the room, bleeding, and up to the counter. Foxy continued to sob into his chest. "shhhh it's okay." Mike cooed. he demanded to talk to their boss and reported the insane doctor. he was patched up and sent to the hospital. they didn't complain when he brought Foxy in, having learned their lesson years ago. "i've got you it's ok Foxy." Mike said softly as they stitched his hand. Foxy was still crying so hard all he could get out was 'da'. Mike called his friend and had him bring Bonnie to try and calm Foxy, who had by now, cried and made himself sick.  
"shhh. Nani's here." Bonnie cooed, nuzzling Foxy. Mike held them both in one arm. eventually the two got Foxy to sleep. "want to tell me what happened so I know who to hurt?" Bonnie ask.  
"a doctor shoved a needle into his leg and a giant one into my arm." Mike replied. Bonnie looked at his stitches.  
"are you both okay?" Bonnie ask.  
"I think so." Mike replied. "lets head home." Mike added. he picked them both up and headed for home. Foxy clung to Mike in his sleep, so Mike held him. Bonnie watched and rubbed Foxy's back. suddenly the little fox yawned. his eye's fluttered open.  
"da? Nani?" Foxy mumbled rubbing his eye's tiredly. he looked at them with tired eye's.  
"it's okay kiddo, we're almost home." Mike said. Foxy sniffled softly and cuddled closer.  
"otay." Foxy whispered. his leg twitched and he whimpered and Mike rubbed his leg soothingly. he pulled up to the house and carried Foxy inside with Bonnie on his shoulder. Bonnie and Foxy cuddled together on the couch with a blanket. Mike went and explained to everyone what had happened. everyone through a fit. Freddy growled, the chickens went nuts, the horses started bucking, the dog barked, and the raven narrowed it's eye's.  
"but it's ok! I took care of it." Mike said quickly. the animals slowly calmed down.  
"is he okay?" Freddy ask. Mike nodded.  
"oh yeah. he and Bonnie are cuddled together on the couch watching TV." Mike replied. Freddy nodded.  
"good." Freddy replied. Mike smiled.  
"hey Mike, can I go see Foxy?" Chica ask. Mike bit his lip.  
"let me see if he feels like company. okay?" Mike ask. Chica nodded. Mike went inside. "hey Foxy, feel like company?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head and yawned. Mike smiled. "alright little guy. come here." Mike smiled. Foxy cuddled to his chest and Mike lay'd Foxy on his bed. "good night Foxy." Mike smiled.  
"night daddy." Foxy mumbled, curling up. Mike kissed his head and went back to the living room, where Chica sat in his chair.  
"where is he?" Chica ask.  
"in bed." Mike replied.  
"why?" Chica ask.  
"he was tired." Bonnie said. Chica nodded and went back outside. Mike sighed and collapsed into his chair. he groaned when there was a knock at the door. he answered and was shocked.  
"Jeremy?" Mike ask. the man was trembling.  
"I-I need your help! i-it just ran out in front of my car!" Jeremy exclaimed quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"h-huh? what ran out in front of your car? did you hit a kid?!" Mike exclaimed. Jeremy shook his head and held up a fox.  
"I-I tried to stop!" Jeremy cried. Mike quickly took the fox.  
"M-Mangle..." Mike said tearing up. he quickly got to work on her.  
"daddy?" the small voice drew him from his tearful thoughts. Mike turned his head, as did Jeremy hearing the small mew. Foxy stood, his eye's golden and full of worry.  
"g-go bad to bed Foxy, i-it's okay." Mike said sotly. Foxy could see his tears though.  
"daddy tad? why twy?" Foxy ask. Mike tried to dry his eye's.  
"because a friend of mine got really hurt." Mike replied. Foxy, unafraid of Jeremy, nuzzles Mike's leg.  
"s'okay." Foxy purred softly. Mike wiped his eye's and scooped him up.  
"thanks buddy." Mike said kissing his head. Foxy mewed softly and purred. Foxy caught a glance of Mangle and whimpered. he began to tremble.  
"ba! ba!" Foxy trembled. Mike looked confused.  
"sh-she's not bad." Mike said softly.  
"'urt Z! 'hurt Z!" Foxy trembled, crying softly and curling around his scarred leg. the one that the cut had been too infected to save and too damaged after he was run over. the one Mike had managed to make him out of metal. Mike quickly carried him out. Foxy sobbed and trembled.  
"what do you mean 'hurt Foxy'?" Mike ask. Foxy bawled his eye's out.  
"w-wed! ma! ma!" Foxy sobbed. Mike held him tightly.  
"shh. shhh. I've got you. I will protect you Foxy." Mike cooed gently. he rocked Foxy and hummed soothingly. "it's okay Foxy." Mike said. Jeremy walked out to them.  
"whats wrong?" Jeremy ask.  
"Mangle helpped kill Foxy's family.' Mike replied. "grab that Giraffe." Mike ordered. Jeremy looked confused but handed him the Giraffe. Mike grabbed it quickly.  
"eaf!" Foxy cried, quickly grabbing the Giraffe. Mike kissed his head.  
"yeah, Leaf buddy." Mike cooed softly. after about an hour he managed to get FFoxy calmed down enough to get the story. Mike felt awful, he'd helpped Mangle get better after she was wounded in the fight. "it's okay buddy daddy's got you." Mike whispered softly. Jeremy gave him a get real look, before noticing Foxy cuddle closer to Mike.  
"does he really think your his dad?" Jeremy ask him. Mike shrugged.  
"I don't know." Mike replied. Foxy trembled more. "shhhh buddy, it's okay." Mike cooed softly. Foxy sniffled and cuddled closer. Mangle moaned in pain.  
"wh-where am I?" Mangle mumbled.  
"your awake." Mike said emotionless. Mangle looked up.  
"Mike? wh-what are you holding?" Mangle ask. Mike felt Foxy accidently claw him in terror, and patted his back when he tensed.  
"don't do it Foxy." Mike soothed. Mangle growled and Foxy took off running for his life. Mangle ran after him, ignoring her pain. Foxy ran as fast as his little legs would let him. Mangle managed to corner him out side and he wet himself.  
"Na-Nani!" Foxy screamed at the top of his lungs. Mangle growled getting closer and Foxy trembled more. "Nani! Daddy!" Foxy shrieked. suddenly Mangle was tackled by a very angry Bonnie. Bonnie's eye's were full of rage as if to tear Mangle apart.  
"hey! stay off my brother!" Bonnie shouted. Mangle hissed at him and jumoed at Bonnie, who ducked and grabed Foxy. "come on Foxy." Bonnie said, dragging the terrified pup behind him. they took shelter in Freddy's house. Bonnie looked them both over. Foxy's leg had been slashed, like when they found him but on his other leg. Bonnie had claw marks on his face. Freddy, awokened ffrom his nap, looked at them.  
"are you two okay?" Freddy ask. Bonnie panted hard.  
"do we look okay!? some chic tried to kill Foxy!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"Nani! Nani!" Foxy screamed loudly. Freddy growled and tackled the fox. Foxy, sobbing, held tightly to Bonnie.  
"shhh. shh. it's okay Foxy." Bonnie cooed. Foxy sobbed more, crying for Mike. Mike raced to their rescue, tranquillizing Mangle and scooping both Foxy and Bonnie up.  
"are you two okay?" Freddy ask again. Foxy trembled more and Bonnie nodded.  
"yeah thanks." Bonnie panted, squished to Mike's chest.  
"good job Freddy." Mike said. Freddy nodded and looked at Foxy, who kept trembling in Mike's arms. Freddy stepped back, hoping to calm him, but Mike pulled him closer too. Freddy looked uncomfortable, until he feltFoxy nuzzles his chest slightly. he looked down and noticed the tiny pup hugging him the best he could. he patted the pups head. Foxy sniffled and smiled slightly and cuddled closer to Mike.  
"tod ye ba." Foxy said softly.  
"yeah, you told me she was bad." Mike sighed. Freddy and Bonnie looked at them.  
"what?" Bonnie ask. Mike explained to them what he knew of the story about the bear and fox attack, and they understood. Foxy stayed cuddled up in Mike's arms and whimpered when Mangle groaned in pain.  
"don't worry Foxy, I won't let her hurt you again." Mike said. Mangle couldn't seem to get up, so Mike had to carry her, leaving Foxy with Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie had to leave for a moment. Freddy sat quietly, knowing Foxy was watching his every move.  
"are you okay Foxy?" Freddy ask. Foxy nodded.  
"ame?" Foxy ask. Freddy didn't seem to understand at first, but soon figured it out.  
"I'm Freddy. you know that Foxy." Freddy said with a smile. Foxy flinched back at his smile and Freddy stopped. his teeth must frighten the small fox. Freddy layd down and looked at Foxy.  
"Z do?" Foxy ask. Freddy chuckled and nodded.  
"yeah you can lay with me." Freddy said. Foxy tottled over and curled up beside him.  
"ni-nigh d." Foxy yawned softly and soon fell asleep. Freddy sat there awkwardly, with the pup cuddled to his side. Mike came back and chuckled.  
"guess he's not afraid of you anymore." Mike smiled. Freddy nodded and Mike picked Foxy stirred and peaked an eye open. he purred and cuddled closer, going back to sleep. Mike kissed his head and took him inside.  
"nigh da." Foxy yawned, once his leg was bandaged.  
"good night little guy." Mike smiled. he put him to bed and headed to make sure Mangle's cage held tightly. she was up and sitting the best her injuries would allow. Mangle looked up at him.  
"so, where's the rat?" Mangle ask. Mike pursed his lips.  
"don't talk about the little guy that way. his name is Foxy. he's just a pup he came to you for help, but you nearly killed him." Mike deadpanned. Mangle hissed.  
"throw the stupid brat out!" Mangle hissed.  
"the moment your able to leave, I will." Mike replied. Mangle looked shocked and mIke went to bed. he climbed into his bed but heard a creak. fearing it was Mangle, he grabbed his tranquillizer. his door opened and a small figure walked in.  
"da?" Foxy ask softly. Mike sighed softly and put the weapon down, grabbing Foxy.  
"hey Foxy. whats wrong?" Mike ask.  
"Nani." Foxy replied looking into the hallway. Mike saw Bonnie limp in and collapse. Mike quickly jumped up and picked Bonnie up.  
"Bonnie! are you okay?!" Mike ask. Bonnie mumbled.  
"Nani beed." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded and carried him quickly to his medbay. Foxy stumbled after as fast as he could. Mike closed the door, not allowing Foxy to see them. Foxy teared up and sat outside the door, whimpering and crying. Freddy, hearing him, came in thinking he was having a nightmare and Mike hadn't heard him.  
"Foxy? whats wrong?" Freddy ask. Foxy clung to him crying and Freddy scooped him up.  
"Na-Nani!" Foxy cried, pointing to the door. Freddy nodded and saw his leg was bleeding.  
"your leg is bleeding." Freddy said. Foxy pointed to the door.  
"Nani!" Foxy exclaimed. Freddy looked confused until he cleaned Foxy's leg up. it wasn't bleeding. the blood had all been Bonnie's. "Na-Nani eab Z too!" Foxy sobbed.  
"leave? what do you mean?" Freddy ask. Foxy sniffled.  
"ite ma-ma." Foxy cried. Freddy held him tightly.  
"no. Bonnie will be okay. Mike will help him. he'll be okay Foxy." Freddy said. Foxy cried himself to sleep and Freddy held him tightly. at almost midnight, Mike came out. "how is he?" Freddy ask. Mike sighed.  
"I did what I could, but he'll be lucky to survive the night." Mike said. Freddy nodded grimly and put Foxy to bed. Foxy sat up once Freddy left, his ears drooped. his eye's welled up with tears and he got up. Foxy snuck into see Bonnie.  
"Na-Nani?" Foxy ask tears down his cheeks. Bonnie didn't move and Foxy burst into tears. he cuddled to Bonnie's side. "Nani! Z palt! Z palt!" Foxy cried. he trembled and sobbed. the door opened and Mike walked in.  
"hey buddy, I thought you were in bed." Mike ask. Foxy sniffled and cuddled closer to Bonnie.  
"N-Na-Nani." Foxy sobbed. Mike ran a soothing hand down his back. "Z palt." Foxy added.  
"no buddy, it's not your fault." Mike cooedd.  
"yeah!" Foxy argued. Mike picked him up and swatted his behind gently.  
"no it's not." Miek said sternly. Foxy's eye's welled up again at Mike's tone and Mike cuddled him. "there, there Foxy. it's okay." Mike whispered. Foxy simply cuddled closer to Bonnie.  
"Nani eab Z too?" Foxy ask. Mike, having been told by Freddy, shook his head.  
"no. Nani will be okay Foxy.. he won't leave you." Mike assured him. Foxy nodded in argument.  
"mama eab Z. bruder eab Z. stiter eab Z. Na-Nani eab Z... Z ba." Foxy sniffled. Mike held him tighter.  
"no your not Foxy. Bonnie's not going to leave you. none of us are. it's okay." Mike said. Foxy sniffled.  
"faid." Foxy replied.  
"it's okay to be afraid Foxy," Mike said. he craddled him. "family sticks together." Mike soothed. Foxy continued to cry softly.  
"w-wan Nani." Foxy muttered. Mike held him tightly.  
"I know, buddy, I know." Mike replied softly. he gently lay;d Foxy down beside Bonnie.  
"D-Daddy?" Foxy ask confusedly. Mike kissed his head.  
"it's okay Foxy." Mike said. he turned the lights down and layd on the bed beside them.  
"nigh-nigh daddy." Foxy yawned.  
"goodnight buddy." Mike smiled. the next morning, Bonnie groaned softly. his head was pounding and every thing hurt. his eye's fluttered open and shifted down to Foxy.  
"F-Foxy?" Bonnie ask weakly.  
"Nani!" Foxy exclaimed loudly and tackled him. Bonnie yelped.  
"e-easy with the feet Foxy." Bonnie moaned, holding his stitches. Foxy didn't seem to hear him and proceeded to cuddle as close as he could to Bonnie. Bonnie cried out in pain taking a foot to his crotch. "Foxy, easy kiddo." Bonnie winced. Foxy purred softly and held tightly to Bonnie.  
"you okay?" Mike ask. "I heard your yelps." Mike added. Bonnie nodded.  
"I think Foxy just missed me." Bonnie said. Mike nodded.  
"he was a little afraid you leave him like his parents did." Mike replied. Bonnie tightened his hold on Foxy, ignoring the pain in various regions.  
"your not getting rid of me that easy." Bonnie said softly, nuzzling Foxy gently.  
"Nani nah eab?" Foxy ask. Bonnie shook his head.  
"no buddy. i'm staying." Bonnie smiled. Foxy purred loudly.  
"Z nah wan Nani eab." Foxy purred. Bonnie smiled brightly.  
"I don't want to leave either buddy." Bonnie replied. Mike smiled watching the moment, but soon frowned.  
"Foxy, don't move. your leg is bleeding." Mike said. Foxy nodded and let Mike rebandage his leg. when Mike was finished he fetched an ice pack for his stitches. "whant another one?" Mike ask, having seen Foxy tackle him. Bonnie shook his head, knowing it would be too cold for Foxy to cuddle him.  
"I'm okay." Bonnie replied. Foxy's eye's slipped closed slowly. Bonnie nuzzled his head. Foxy faught to stay awake. "sleep Foxy, it's okay." Bonnie said. Foxy shook his head.  
"no! Nani eab!" Foxy teared up. Bonnie hugged him.  
"no I won't it's okay." Bonnie smiled. Foxt nodded slightly and fell asleep.  
"he didn't sleep half the night. " Mike said softly. Bonnie sighed softly and Foxy whimpered.  
"shh. it's okay Foxy." Bonnie cooed. Foxy snuggled closer, holding him tightly. Bonnie quickly moved the ice pack to his other wound. Foxy curled up away from the cold and nuzzled closer. Bonnie chuckled softly and kissed his head.  
"hungry?" Mike ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"little." Bonnie replied. Mike nodded.  
"I'll get you some soup or something." Mike said. Bonnie nodded and watched him leave. he cuddled Foxy and smiled. when Mike came back, both were asleep. Mike chuckled and lay'd a carrot beside Bonnie, knowing he'd smell it. Bonnie's nose twitched, but he didn't wake. Mike smiled and headed out. he fed the others and walked over to the chickens.. "where's Chica?" Mike ask. Chica's mother, Conna, shrugged worriedly. "I'll go find her." Mike said. he headed off, toward Freddy."hey! Freddy! you seen Chica?" Mike called. Freddy nodded as he got closer.  
"in the window, watching Foxy and Bonnie. we may have a problem." Freddy said.  
"why?" Mike ask.  
"she's falling in love with Bonnie and is jealous of Foxy." Freddy replied. Mike frowned.  
"that could be a problem." Mike sighed. "let it be for now. let's see how this plays out." Mike decided. Freddy nodded then stiffened.  
"Ch-Chica! don't!" Freddy shouted. he raced for the window, barley managing to catch the chick. "what are you doing!?" Freddy hissed.  
"Foxy's stealing Bonnie!" Chica said. Foxy, hearing herm teared up and took off. he ran for his bed and his eye's filled with tears. he shook his head, grabbed Leaf, and left. Bonnie woke, feeling cold.  
"Foxy?" Bonnie mumbled. he looked around then called out louder for his brother. Freddy sighed.  
"Bonnie needs you." Freddy said to Mike. Mike nodded and headed inside.  
"Bonnie, whats wrong?" Mike ask.  
"Foxy's gone!" Bonnie exclaimed. Mike frowned, Foxy wouldn't just up and leave Bonnie while Bonnie was hurt, so he was instantly worried.  
"Foxy!" Mike shouted. he paused. "Foxy!" Mike shouted louder. he tore through the house looking for signs of the little pup, but found none. Foxy limped through the woods, his Giraffe in arm. he ran as fast as his little legs would go. he sniffled, drying his eye's.  
"bye-bye daddy. bye-bye Nani." Foxy sniffled. he kept going. Mike raced out of the house.  
"FOXY!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs. Freddy looked up.  
"huh? Mike what's wrong?" Freddy ask.  
"Foxy's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Mike exclaimed. Foxy found a nice hollow log to lay in and cuddle Leaf.  
"Z noney." Foxy said softly. he looked around and sighed. "where do eaf?" Foxy ask. said Giraffe just stared blankly back at him. Mike raced around the neighborhood searching.  
"FOXY!" Mike shouted. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and others looked everywhere in the woods. Chica happily followed Bonnie, who searched worriedly and frantically.  
"Foxy! little guy!? answer me!" Bonnie shouted. Chica made a face.  
"whats your favorite color?" Chica ask.  
"I don't know." Bonnie muttered. Chica huffed.  
"thats not an answer!" Chica exclaimed. Bonnie's nose twitched as he called for Foxy.  
"orange I guess. great! it's raining!" Bonnie huffed. "we'll never find the little guy now!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"why do you care so much?" Chica ask, jealously.  
"he's my little brother!" Bonnie replied. Foxy trembled and ran, leaving his Giraffe, to find shelter from the rain. Mike ran into the rain and woods.  
"FOXY! Foxy answer me!" Mike shouted. he spotted something and picked it up. "Leaf! he must have ran for shelter..." Mike said. he heard a pained and panicked mew. "Foxy! Foxy where are you!?" Mike shouted. a loud clap of thunder and another scared mew.


	3. Chapter 3

"da-daddy!" Foxy screamed. Mike ran towards his voice and looked down.  
"FOXY!" Mike exclaimed. he knelt down by the cliff. he could see one of Foxy's front legs was bleeding and so was his face."hang on buddy! i've got you!" Mike said. Bonnie came running up.  
"y-you found him!?" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"Bonnie! great timing! come here! I need your help!" Mike shouted. Bonnie ran over. "okay I'm going to lower you down." Mike said tying his shoe laces around Bonnie.  
"is he okay?" Bonnie ask over the rain.  
"I think he's got some cuts but thats all I can see." Mike replied. Bonnie nodded and jumped over the edge. the branch creaked and Foxy slipped.  
"Nani!" Foxy screamed in panic.  
"hand on buddy. I'm coming for you." Bonnie said. Foxy started to loose his grip on the wet branch and he mewed. Bonnie managed to grab him. Foxy whimpered and clung to him, crying softly. "shhhh it's okay. I've got you." Bonnie said. he craddled the pup and heard a noise. he didn't even have a chance to look up before the string broke. Bonnie held tightly to Foxy, covering him as they fell.  
"Bonnie!" Chica cried.  
"Foxy!" Mike shouted. they watched them fall into the fog and Mike collapsed soaked and sad on the ground. Chica cried softly. Mike wasn't sure how long they were there but he heard footsteps and sat up.  
"Mike!? Chica!?" Freddy shouted. Mike stood and was shocked. Freddy had both on his back.  
"Foxy! Bonnie!" Mike shouted, scooping them up. Bonnie had been knocked unconscious and Foxy's once wounded paw was now broken, but they were okay. Mike quickly raced them back to the house and fixed them up. Foxy cried and held tightly to Mike, not wanting to make Chia hate him. Bonnie was confused.  
"Foxy? buddy?" Bonnie ask softly, Chica cuddled to his side. Chica glared at Foxy slightly and the pup teared up again, sobbing louder into Mike's chest. Mike held tightly.  
"shhhh. it's okat Foxy." Mike said. Foxy sobbed louder and managed to studder through his story. all eye's turned to Chica, who was shocked.  
"Chica! why would you do that!?" Bonnie exclaimed. Chica flinched at his tone.  
"well you never play with me any more! and it's all his fault!" Chica exclaimed. Foxyy sobbed louder, trembling from the force of his sobs.  
"shhh. it's okay Foxy." Mike soothed. Bonnie got up and walked over to Foxy.  
"come here buddy." Bonnie cooed softly. Foxy shook his head.  
"tita day no!" Foxy cried. Bonnie glared at Chica, who quickly told Foxy she was sorry. Foxy sobbed softly and Bonnie craddled him. Mike got up when the dryer went off. Bonnie soothed Foxy.  
"if you wanted to play Chica, you should have told me." Bonnie said sternly. Chica bowed her head in shame. Bonnie patted Foxy's back.  
"I-I'm sorry." Chica sniffled. Bonnie sighed.  
"don't cry Chica." Bonnie said. Mike came back and tapped Foxy.  
"hey buddy, look who I found." Mike smiled. Foxy looked up slightly.  
"eaf!" Foxy exclaimed, hugging his stuffed friend. Bonnie smiled. Foxy looked at Chica frightened still. Chica glared at him slightly and his golden eye's filled with tears. Chica's eye's widened slightly and her glare softened.  
"I'm sorry Foxy." Chcia said softly. Foxy nodded slightly, cuddling closer to Bonnie.  
"here, come here Foxy. let's go check out your leg." Mike said. Foxy nodded and cuddled to Mike's chest.  
"owie." Foxy whimpered.  
"I'm sorry." Mike said, kissing Foxy's caste. Foxy nuzzled him and let him look him over,  
"wed 'urt." Foxy whimpered.  
"I know, but it's okay buddy." Mike replied. Foxy's tail wrapped around his fingers. Mike smiled. Foxy purred softly. "hungry buddy?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"yeah." Foxy replied. Mike fed him and cleaned him up.  
"who knew peanut butter sandwiches could be so messy?" Mike mumbled as Foxy faught him.  
"no! no!" Foxy cried.  
"you need a bath." Mike said. Foxy trembled.  
"no!" Foxy exclaimed. Bonnie came in.  
"Foxy it's just a little water. not enouth to hurt you." Mike said. Foxy shook his head.  
"hey." Bonnie said.  
"Nani! hep!" Foxy whimpered. Bonnie sighed.  
"last time buddy. next ttime it's just you." Bonnie said, easing himself into the sink. Foxy trembled, letting Mike put him in with Bonnie. the bag around his cast crinkling as he curled slightly. Mike sat him across from Bonnie. Foxy scrambled closer to Bonnie, who refused to let him in his lap, when Mike poured soap in. Mike still didn't know why he was so afraid of water, but Bonnie was usually willing to help. Bonnie seemed distracted, proved when he almost let Foxy drowned when the pup fell asleep. Mike quickly caught and saved the pup. he washed him and pulled him out. Foxy, having been woken up when Mike saved him, looked at Bonnie.  
"Nani?" Foxy ask. Bonnie didn't answer. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"it's okay Foxy, he's just tired." Mike soothed. Foxy nodded and yawned. "to bed." Mike smiled. he put Foxy to bed and came back. Bonnie was still staring off into space. Mike grabbed a towel. "Bonnie!" ike exclaimed. Bonnie jerked to attention.  
"y-yeah?" Bonnie ask. Mike held up the towel.  
"go to bed." Mike said. Bonnie nodded and dried off. "hey, you okay?" Mike ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"little sore and tired." Bonnie replied. Mike nodded.  
"okay. be careful. you've got a pretty bad concussion." Mike said. Bonnie nodded. Foxy curled up, sucking his thumb. around his Giraffe. Mike headed to bedm but his phone rang. Mike sighed and headed for his phone. he answered. "Mike." Mike answered. he gasp. "I'll be right there!" Mike exclaimed. he raced for his truck and took off. Foxy watched him go and went to watch tv. around three in the morning Mike came back, with something craddled in his arms.  
"wah dat?" Foxy ask.  
"an abandoned pup." Mike replied. "she was hit by a car but she'll be okay." Mike added. the pup groaned.  
"wh-what?" the pup ask. "wh-what happened?" she mumbled.  
"you got hit by a car. part of your ear and tail are missing and one of your legs is fractured. do you remember your name?" Mike ask setting her down.  
"Gah-Gahcia." Garcia replied. she looked around. "wh-whewe am I?" Garcia ask.  
"my house. I'm Mike. I'm going to make sure you heal and no one hurts you." Mike said. Foxy hid behind his leg.  
"huh? whose that?" Garcia ask. Mike looked down.  
"hey little guy." Mike smiled. he picked Foxy up. "this is Foxy." Mike replied. Foxy looked at her and trembled. her bright yellow eye and ice blue eye looked at him.  
"hi." Garcia said softly.  
"hi." Foxy replied, just as softly.  
"make nice while I get you some pain killers." Mike said. he left and the two stared at him. Foxy trembled slightly and held onto his Giraffe. he trembled and watched her.  
"nice Giwaffe. wh-whats his name?" Garcia ask him. Foxy held it tightly.  
"eaf." Foxy said.  
"Leaf?" Garcia ask. Foxy nodded. "petty. c-can I see him?" Garcia ask. Foxy shook his head and Garcia's ears drooped. "I-I won't bweak him." Garcia promised. Foxy held tighter to his Giraffe and shook his head.  
"no!" Foxy exclaimed. "my! no tut!" Foxy hissed. Garcia flinched backwards and began to tremble. he eye's teared up and she screamed loudly, crying with fear. Mike raced in shaking his head. he scooped her up and soothed her.  
"Foxy, buddy, she;s sensitive to loud noises little guy." Mike said. she trembled watching Foxy. he hissed at her.  
"my da!" Foxy said tearing up. Mike sighed. Garcia fearfully jumped from Mike's arm, the best she could and quickly put some distance between her and Mike.  
"G-Garcia! be careful! don't-" Mike tried, but she fell off the counter. "fall off the counter." Mike finished with a sigh. Garcia landed with a thump and a yelp. she stood up and screamed, seeing Freddy. she pulled out what was left of her pocket knife. she trembled looking at the three males. she bared her teeth, but suddenly grabbed her chest with a whimper. she collapsed gasping for air slightly. "she can't breath!" Mike exclaimed racing over. "she's got a broken rib and it's punctured her lung!" Mike cursed. he raced her to do surgery. Foxy watched him carry her away.  
"daddy?" Foxy ask. Freddy cuddled him.  
"it's okay. daddy will come back. he just has to help her or she'll like your mommy." Freddy said. Foxy instantly teared up and started to cry. "no. no. no. i'm sorry. shhhh." Freddy cooed. Bonnie came bounding in and took Foxy.  
"go now!" Bonnie demanded, angrily at Freddy. Freddy, terrified of Bonnie, ran off. Bonnie held Foxy. "it's okay buddy calm down. don't listen to Freddy, he's an idiot." Bonnie cooed. he held Foxy until he calmed down. "there you go Foxy." Bonnie said softly. Foxy sniffled.  
"no wan Tia eab." Foxy cried.  
"whose Tia?" Bonnie ask gently.  
"nah Tia, Tia!" Foxted replied.  
"Cia?" Bonnie ask. Foxy nodded. "where is she?" Bonnie ask. Foxy pointed and Bonnie sighed, another sick pup.  
"Nani otay?" Foxy ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"yeah. I'm okay." Bonnie replied. they waited hours. and Mike came out. "how is she?" Bonnie ask.  
"she's okay for now, but she may need a real hospital soon." Mike replied.  
"whats her name?" Bonnie ask.  
"Garcia." Mike replied. Bonnie nodded. "if you'd like to go see her you have to be really quiet and careful." Mike warned. Bonnie and Foxy nodded and walked in. the wolf pup was unconscious and hooked up to several machines. she didn't seem to be breathing on her own, the machine's seemed to do that for her.  
"Tia otay?" Foxy ask, the pup didn't reply. "Tia?" Foxy ask.  
"she can't talk little guy." Mike said. Foxy nuzzled her slightly and cuddled to her side.  
"Z day?" Foxy ask.  
"sure buddy, you can stay." Mike smiled. Bonnie was silent. "Bonnie you okay?" Mike ask.  
"yeah, just thinking." Bonnie replied. Mike nodded. the poor pup moaned loudly in pain. "you sure she's okay Mike?" Bonnie ask. Mike bit his lip.  
"I think she's okay." Mike replied, giving her some pain killers. she relaxed and stopped her pain laced moans. "she should be okay now." Mike added Bonnie nodded.  
"how old is she?" Bonnie ask.  
"about Foxy's age, little younger." Mike said.  
"so about six months then?" Bonnie ask. Mike nodded.  
"poor kid. her parents abandoned her after they beat her for a few months. she even delt with Mangle." Mike replied. Bonnie looked shocked. "I had to rebreak several bones so I could fix her ribs. she's mostly broken right now. poor pup." Mike sighed. Bonnie nodded.  
"when should she wake up?" Bonnie ask.  
"I don't even know _if_ she'll wake up." Mike rpelied. they watched for a while. Foxy ended up falling asleep. Mike settled down, sleeping in a chair across the room. Bonnie shrugged and settled down with them to wait for the pup to wake up. the next two weeks went by slowly for them. Mike was just about to give up when he heard a low moan of pain. the pup stirred and her eye's fluttered open.  
"wh-whewe am I?" Garcia ask.  
"hello Garcia." Mike said. "do you remember me?" Mike ask. Garcia paused.  
"Mike... right?" Garcia ask. Mike nodded. Foxy walked in.  
"Tia!" Foxy exclaimed. Garcia flinched. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"not so loud buddy." Mike warned. Foxy nodded.  
"run!" Chica shouted. she and Bonnie came running by.  
"Freddy is coming! Freddy is coming!" Bonnie exclaimed laughing. Bonnie may have been sort of mature, but even he liked to have fun. Freddy stormed after them covered in mud and feathers.  
"BONNIE! CHICA!" Freddy exclaimed. Garcia whimpered at his loud deep voice. Mike patted her back soothingly.  
"it's okay Garcia." Mike soothed. Foxy nuzzled her side gently.  
"is otay." Foxy said. something crashed and shattered and Garcia trembled more. Mike picked her up and cradled her. Foxy watched. Mike picked him up too, hoping he could help her, but Foxy went after the others.  
"no yew!" Foxy exclaimed. "Tia no ite!" Foxy added.  
"whose Tia?" Chica ask.  
"Garcia." Bonnie replied. "Mike's new patient. the one who is terrified of loud noises." Bonnie added. Foxy took off back into the room with Mike. Garcia had managed to calm down.  
"Tia do pay?" Foxy ask.  
"not right now little guy, I need to warn them of her sensitivity to sound." Mike said. "and she still has broken ribs." Mike added. Foxy pouted and took off to play. Garcia fell back to sleep. Foxy ran around, the best he could to play. Foxy saw Jeremy and panicked.  
"D! D! daddy! Nani!" Foxy screamed. Jeremy smirked, running for Foxy. suddenly, Freddy flew over Foxy and tackled Jeremy, while Bonnie grabbed Foxy. Freddy tore into Jeremy. Jeremy screamed in pain. Mike came out and Jeremy was beating Freddy in the head with something hard. Mike shot him and Jeremy dropped. Freddy didn't move, if it wasn't for the fact Mike could hear his moans of pain, he'd think Freddy was dead. Bonnie raced Foxy into the safe room, where Garcia was, and ran back out. Foxy's trembling and whimpers/whines woke Garcia, she looked at him.  
"awe you okay?" Garcia whispered. Foxy jumped at her voice.  
"y-yeah..." Foxy trembled.  
"wanna cuddle? might help you calm down." Garcia ask. Foxy paused then nodded, walking closer. he curled against her side. Garcia yelpped slightly. Foxy whimpered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"z sowwy." Foxy said softly.  
"it's okay." Garcia said. "what awe you so scawed of Fozy?" Garcia ask. Foxy didn't answer, trembling moiore. "it's okat. sowwy fow asking." Garcia said. Foxy whimpered.  
"shhh." Foxy said softly. Garcia, curious, did as he said. she could now hear footprints. Foxy whimpered. "dewmy..." Foxy whimpered. Both could only watch in horror as the door opened. the light flipped on and there stood Mike, battered and bloody, and a cop or two. the cops held up their guns but Mike ran for them. he hugged them tightly.  
"sir, do you know these animals?" one cop, Joel, ask. Mike nodded.  
"Foxy the Fox and Garcia the Wolf." Mike replied. the cops nodded and put their guns away.  
"Nani?" Foxy ask.  
"Bonnie's okay." Mike replied looking Foxy over.  
"otay. D otay?" Foxy ask.  
"yes. everyone's okay." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"youw bleeding." Garcia said with a wince of pain. Mike put her down carefully and quickly.  
"did I hurt you?" Mike ask. Garcia shook her head and pointed to the blood coming from Mike's head.  
"I'm okay." Mike said. he wiped the blood away and pandaged his wound. Foxy nuzzled closer to him and the cops left.  
"when do I need to be out by?" Garcia ask. Mike was shocked.  
"what?" Mike ask.  
"I can't get a job, so I can't eawn money. I can't hunt, because my bones. I can't be of much use. so, when awe you going to kick me out?" Garcia ask.  
"I'm not going to kick you out. you can stay as long as you want." Mike, stated as though it were obvious.  
"don't say that. they all say that then kick me out. no one needs me, no one cawes about me, no one let's me stay. dis would be easier if you gave me a date. eventually I will wepay you fow youw kind deed." Garcia sighed. Mike bit his lip.  
"tell you what, you hang out and baby sit Foxy, and we'll call it even. okay?" Mike ask. Garcia thought a moment before nodding.  
"okay." Garcia replied.  
"rest for now okay?" Mike ask. Garcia nodded and curled up, the best she could, falling asleep. Foxy looked pained.  
"weg daddy weg." Foxy said. it took Mike a moment to realize he was pinching Foxy's broken leg between his arm and his side.  
"oh! sorry buddy!" Mike replied, moving him. he massaged Foxy's leg and he purred softly. "alright bedtime little guy." Mike said seeing Foxy yawn. Foxy nodded and Mike put him to bed. Mike sighed and sat down in his chair, he hadn't seen Bonnie since he'd shot Jeremy. Mike hopped he was okay. he didn't want to worry Foxy as a soft _thump thump thump thump_ and a soft groan of pain.  
"shit." Bonnie muttered. Mike jumped up.  
"Bonnie?" Mike ask softly, letting him know Foxy and Garcia were asleep.  
"sorry, did I wake you?" Bonnie ask. Mike shook his head.  
"I wasn't going to sleep until you got back." Mike replied.  
"what did you tell Foxy?" Bonnie ask.  
"you were okay and outside." Mike replied. "where were you?" Mike ask.  
"I pushed Jeremy's truck into othe lake." Bonnie replied, afraid to tell the truth. Mike was silent.  
"where were you really?" Mike ask. Bonnie bit his lip.  
"with Freddy." Bonnie replied. Mike was confused.  
"why would you lie about that?" Mike ask, noticing Bonnie wouldn't meet his eye's.  
"because, we weren't doing what your thinking." Bonnie replied softly. Mike raised an eye brow at his low blush.  
"Bonnie, tell me." Mike said. Bonnie glared his death glare.  
"leave me alone Mike!" Bonnie hissed. Mike was shocked and stepped back. "if I wanted to tell you I wouldn't have lied!" Bonnie exclaimmed. he turned around and stormed out. Mike watched him go.  
"you don't have to be afraid..." Mike sighed. Bonnie huffed and kept going.  
"I shouldn't have said anything, he's going to aask Freddy now and Freddy would willingly tell him probably." Bonnie sighed. he blushed brightly, thinking about where they'd been and what they'd been doing. he wasn't ashamed about his boyfriend, he was just uncomfortable with everyone knowing the real reason he and T. Bonnie had broke up. he had to admite, it had been fun. they'd just made out a little, nothing more, nothing less, still he had fun. he sighed and curled up in side his little rabbit home. Freddy did his nightly rounds and heard his sigh.  
"Bonnie? are you alright?" Freddy ask, peaking in. Bonnie nodded silently, then sighed.  
"yeah, Mike got up in my business so I yelled ht him, then stormed off." Bonnie mumbled.  
"he was curious where we were?" Freddy ask, knowing why Bonnie kept it a secret. Bonnie nodded. "fishing." Freddy replied. Bonnie looked at him.  
"huh?" Bonnie ask softly.  
"tell him we were fishing, I mean we do fish together sometimes. he'd believe it." Freddy said. Bonnie smiled.  
"thanks." Bonnie said. Freddy nodded and went to continue his rounds. Bonnie kissed his cheek, making Freddy blush. Bonnie curled up, his back to the opening and yawned. Freddy grined goofly and continued on his rounds. Bonnie fell asleep. the next morning Bonnie woke to screaming. he jumped up and ran inside. Foxy was standing infront of a bunch of mice. they had him surrounded and he was shaking. Bonnie whistled and scared them off. "Foxy are you okay?" Bonnie ask. Foxy trembled and showed his bleeding tail. Bonnie fixed up his tail and kissed his head.  
"wuv ye Nani." Foxy purred.  
"love you too buddy." Bonnie replied. "where's Mike at?" Bonnie ask.  
"seepin'." Foxy replied. Foxy yawned. Bonnie smiled.  
"awe, did you just wake up buddy?" Bonnie ask. Foxy nodded. Bonnie smiled and chuckled.  
"d is waitin' fer ye." Foxy said softly. Bonnie nodded and headed back outside. Freddy cornered him in his bear cave. Bonnie raised an eyebrow.  
"hi." Bonnie smiled slightly. Freddy kissed him softly.  
"I wanna tell them." Freddy said. Bonnie's smile fell and Freddy's ears drooped. Bonnie shook his head.  
"n-no Freddy." Bonie said. Freddy's ears drooped more at his tone and he whimpered lowly.  
"why not?" Freddy ask. Bonnie glared and pushed him off.  
"you know why not. I know you know why. stop asking." Bonnie hissed angrily. Freddy, like a pup who'd been refused a treat, sat down sadly. Bonnie sighed and plopped down. "sorry. you know why I can't let you tell." Bonnie said. Freddy nodded and nuzzled his cheek.  
"it's okay." Freddy replied. Bonnie smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. "Mike won't throw us out you know." Freddy said softly. Bonnie instantly tensed up again. he had abandonment issues and Freddy was dangerously close to setting him off. Freddy seemed to realize this and cuddled him closer. "easy Bonnie, it's okay." Freddy said. Bonnie didn't move or speak, and if for the fact Freddy could see his chest going up and down he'd say he wasn't breathing. he stood completely still and tense. he whimpered softly and Freddy pulled him closer. finally Bonnie took a shaky breath in. he shakingly put some distance between him and Freddy, swallowing hard. "Bonnie?" Freddy ask worriedly.  
"I-I'm okay..." Bonnie said after a while. he shook his head, to clear the images and so Freddy wouldn't see his tears. he sniffled quietly and Freddy's ears drooped.  
"I made you cry?" Freddy ask, his voice full of self loathing. Bonnie shook his head.  
"n-no. it's okay." Bonnie replied softly. Freddy moved to grab him, but saw his body tense slightly. he drew his paw back slightly, but Bonnie managed to grab on to one of his fingers slightly, as his hand was so small thats all he could really grab, and Freddy cuddled him. he knew Bonnie was barley attached to him, afraid he'd leave, but it was okay. he was more attached to Foxy, because the pup needed him, then he was to anyone else. Freddy wondered if he might be able to get that close to Bonnie some day. Freddy held him against his chest.  
"Foxy's looking for you." Freddy said. Bonnie sighed softly and hopped out of his arms, heading for the house.  
"i-if you do tell and Mike does abandon me... will you stay with me?" Bonnie ask, turning to look at him. Freddy nodded and nuzzled him.  
"of course!" Freddy exclaimed. Bonnie smiled slightly and nodded.  
"then go head..." Bonnie said softly. he turned and headed quickly for the house while Freddy stood there shocked. Freddy soon smiled, maybe he was getting through to Bonnie. he heard Bonnie's cry of shock.  
"Foxy!" Mike exclaimed. curious, Freddy went over and looked into the window. he laughed.  
"Z sowwy." Foxy cried his eye's full of teara from the shouting. Mike managed to put the fire extinguisher. the house was a mess. Mike looked beyond angry. Foxy trembled, tears running down his face. "Z-Z sowwy." Foxy said softly. it was obvious he'd caught hit tail on fire and managed to put it out. what was left of his tail trembled between his legs. Mike turned to look at him and Foxy bow'd his head, so Mike wouldn't see his tears, and Mike's glare softened. Freddy looked for Bonnie. Bonnie slowly sat up, soaked and singed. his head was bleeding slightly.  
"Bonnie! are you okay?" Freddy ask runing over to help him up. Bonnie gave a dazed response. Mike sighed. he reached out to the pup, who flinched expecting to be hit, like he'd seen others do when someone was bad, and Mike's heart throbbed.  
"okay, come here little guy." Mike said picking him up. Foxy whimpered when Mike hit his tail. "oh sorry." Mike said. he bandaged the tail, Bonnie's head, and had a long talk with Foxy. Freddy helpped Bonnie, still dazed by the hit on the head, back into his rabbit home. he realized he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Bonnie there and they shuffled into the bear cave. Bonnie lay'd on his bed mumbling about random things while Freddy watched worriedly, eventually Bonnie must have fallen asleep. Freddy watched him. Bonnie groaned coming to. Freddy walked closer.  
"ohhhh..." Bonnie moaned sitting up.  
"Bonnie?" Freddy ask. Bonnie looked over at him.  
"yeah?" Bonnie slurred.  
"you okay?" Freddy ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"yeah." Bonnie mumbled. he rubbed his head and Freddy kissed his head gently. "is Foxy okay?" Bonnie ask.  
"I think so." Freddy replied cuddling him. Foxy still trembled slightly in a little ball on his bed. Mike ran a soothing hand down his back. he hadn't meant to make Foxt afraid of him, he just wanted Foxy to know wht he'd done was dangerous, despite the fact Freddy had laughed at the mess.  
"come here little guy. are you okay?" Mike ask. Foxy trembled slightly against his chest and nodded. "good." Mike said.  
"Z sowwy." Foxy said.  
"I know Foxy." Mike sighed kissing his head. a moan of pain caught their attention. Mike got up to check on Garcia, who was holding her stomach. she vomited on the floor and whimpered. Mike cleaned it up.  
"s-sowwy." Garcia managed.  
"it's alright." Mike replied. "it's not the first time and it won't be the last." Mike added. Garcia moaned in pain. Foxy walked over.  
"Tia otay." Foxy ask. Garcia shook her head.  
"it huwts." Garcia replied. Mike nodded and gave her some pain medication. Garcia managed to get the medicine down after a few tries. she curled up the best she could while Mike went to make lunch.  
"God. I feel like my face is being ripped off, my head hurt s so bad." Bonnie said. Freddy nuzzled his cheek softly and handed him an ice back. Bonnie lay'd down and put it on his pounding head.  
"what happened to your head?" Freddy ask lowly.  
"Fire exstinguisher fell on it." Bonnie mumbled. Freddy winced slightly and kissed his head gently.  
"ouch." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded. "sounds painful." Freddy added.  
"it is. very painful." Bonnie muttered.  
"i'm sorry." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded. he tiredly laid with his head on Freddy's lap. Freddy smiled, lay'd back, and pulled him up to lay on his chest.  
"my head hurts." Bonnie whimpered softly. Freddy kissed his head gently.  
"I know Bonnie." Freddy sighed. Foxy watched Mike cook.  
"was dat?" Foxy ask.  
"Rosemary." Mike replied. Foxy nodded. "why don't you go keep Garcia or Bonnie company?" Mike ask. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"no ite Tia. tate eaf." Foxy said holding Leaf tighter.  
"no she won't." Mike said. "go keep her company or I'll take leave." Mike warned. Foxy teared up slightly. Mike sighed, he was directing all his anger towards Foxy. he'd probably just terrified the pup. Foxy sniffled and walked up to Garcia.  
"awe you okay?" Garcia ask. Foxy sniffled again and held his Giraffe.  
"daddy yew." Foxy sniffled.  
"come hug me. I can't get up." Garcia said. Foxy walked over and cuddled closer. they talked a bit and soon fell asleep. Mike walked in quietly and smiled slightly.  
"good night you guy's." Mike said softly. he headed to check on Bonnie, but couldn't find him in his rabbit house, so he checked Freddy's bear cave. he smiled whe he saw the two sleeping together. he chuckled and wished the two would just kiss already. Bonnie moaned in pain in his sleep. Freddy held tighter to him. he curled up on his side and around Bonnie.  
"Freddy, knock it off." Bonnie mumbled. Freddy snored.  
"not me." Freddy said. Bonnie snored softly.  
"Bonnie?" Mike ask. Freddy sat up.  
"whose there?" Freddy growled.  
"it's me Mike. don't worry. I'm just here to check on Bonnie." Mike said. Freddy nodded and curled tighter.  
"he's sleeping." Freddy mumbled. he yawned. Mike tried to look Bonnie over but she gave up, he could look him over later. he left. Bonnie nuzzled closer to Freddy.  
"love you Freddy." Bonnie mumbledd. Freddy yawned.  
"you too buddy." Freddy yawned. Mike smiled at their 'brotherly' love. he went back to his house. Mike went back to Foxy and Garcia, who were still curled up together. his heart throbbed and he put a blanket over them.  
"i'm sorry little guy." Mike said. Foxy peaked an eye's open and looked at him, cuddling closer to Garcia. Mike sighed. Bonnie mumbled and moaned in his sleep.  
"you okay?" Freddy ask softly. Bonnie nodded.  
"I need painkillers." Bonnie whimpered.  
"we can go see Mike." Freddy said. Bonnie whined.  
"standing makes my head hurt." Bonnie mumbled. Freddy kissed his head and picked him up.  
"I'll carry you then." Freddy smiled. Bonnie snuggled closer.  
"okay." Bonnie mumbled. Freddy carried him to the house.  
"Mike?" Freddy ask. Mike peaked his head out of the living room.  
"yeah?" Mike ask.  
"Bonnie says his head still hurts." Freddy said. Mike nodded and looked him over.  
"that quiet the concussion you have." Mike mumbled. he got the rabbit some pain medication. Bonnie moaned in pain sitting up.  
"god it hurts." Bonnie winced. Freddy cradled him. Mike watched. he knew Bonnie really didn't like to be touched, so his head must have really been awful for him to let Freddy carry him around. Bonnie felt the medication kick in and the bunny curled up and feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"poor guy." Mike said. Freddy nodded.  
"thanks Mike. see you later." Freddy said. Mike watched him go, Bonnie snoring softly in his arms. Foxy watched as well.  
"Nani?" Foxy ask. Freddy looked down. Foxy looked like he was going to cry.  
"shhh it's okay Foxy. he's just sleepin." Freddy smiled. Foxy whimpered.  
"Nani." Foxy said.  
"come on little guy. Bonnie's only sleeping." Mike smiled, picking him up. Foxy watched Freddy leave with Bonnie.  
"Na-Nani." Foxy started crying. Mike patted his back.  
"shhhh. it's okay little guy. it's okay." Mike cooed.  
"wan Nani!" Foxy cried. Mike cradled him.  
"Nani's sick." Mike replied.  
"Nani eab?" Foxy ask fearfully. Mike shook his head.  
"no Nani's not gonna leave you." Mike said.  
"Nani no eab?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded. Bonnie snored softly in Freddy's arms. Chica watched.  
"is he okay Freddy?" Chica ask. Freddy nodded.  
"pain meds." Freddy said softly. Chica nodded. Bonnie cuddled closer to Fredy at his voice. Freddy smiled slightly and kept walking. he lay'd with Bonnie for a while getting up. he cleaned his cave up. Bonnie yawned coming too.  
"my head feels so much better." Bonnie smiled. Freddy smiled brightly.  
"thats good." Freddy smiled. "go see Foxy. he was really worried earlier." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded. he headed inside, while Freddy continued to clean, hoping to get some alone time with Bonnie tonight. Bonnie went inside.  
"Foxy? little guy?" Bonnie called softly. Foxy poled his head out from under the couch, his head dustier than the garage, and shushed him.  
"hidie go peak!" Foxy whispered. Bonnie chuckled and hid with him. Mike came in.  
"where oh where could little Foxy be?" Mike chuckled. he looked around. a soft sneeze and a 'Nani!' drew his attention. Mike looked under the couch. "hi guys. get out before you get sick." Mike chuckled.  
"ye nuined Z tube!" Foxy huffed.  
"well, I didn't mean to ruin your cover." Bonnie chuckled. Foxy pouted and crossed his arms, dust flying up everywhere.  
"alright sink now both of you are filthy." Mike smile. they nodded and headed for the sink. they bathed, had a water war, a soap war, and dried off. Foxy whined that he was hungry and Mike started dinner. Freddy managed to snag Bonnie, without drawing anyone's attention. Bonnie struggled until he noticed it was just Freddy.  
"Freddy? what are you doing?" Bonnie ask. Bonnie was happily surprized by a pleasant kiss on the lips. his eye's fluttered shut and he tilted his head slightly, wrapping his arms around Freddy's neck. Bonnie moaned softly and pulled back. "mmm. what's this about?" Bonnie ask. Freddy nuzzled him.  
"you've had a rough few days. I just want to steal you away for a few hours." Freddy said. Bonnie blushed slightly and nodded. "if you don't mind that is." Freddy said petting Bonnie's ears gently. Bonnie sighed contently melting under his gentle touch. Freddy smiled and cuddled him. Bonnie moaned softly. Freddy blushed as did Bonnie.  
"s-sorry." Bonnie muttered, his ears twitching and drooping slightly. Freddy shook his head.  
"no, I knew your ears were sensitive... I just... they're so soft and pretty." Fredd replied, kissing his ears gently. Bonnie blushed brightly, moaning again. Bonnie melted under his gentle touches and kisses. they laid down and cuddled.  
"mmm I love you Freddy." Bonnie purred, snuggling closer.  
"love you too Bonnie." Freddy sighed contently, kissing his cheek. they fell asleep, not even waking for dinner. the next morning Freddy woke up sore and Bonnie was gone. it looked like a fight had gone on. there was blood and signs of a struggle. "Bonnie?" Freddy called getting up. he recieved no answer. so he went looking for him. his head hurt bad. after an hour he recruited Mike's help. they bandaged his head and went looking for Bonnie.  
"Bonnie!" Mike shouted. he saw a flash of purple. "oh no." Mike said. he ran towards it. it was Bonnie laying face down in the dirt. his left arm was obviously broken. Mike nearly puked when he turned him over. his face was burned, one of his eye's seemed to be gone, and he was bleeding badly. Mike carefully scooped him up and ran for the house. he got Freddy to watch Foxy and took off to the vet. Mike staued with him the entire three weeks Bonnie was in the hospital. Freddy was worried sick. he called daily. just when they were about to pull his plug, Bonnie moaned, his face began bleeding. his second degree burns screamed at him. "Bonnie?" Mike ask. Bonnie opened his eye's. he instantly panicked.  
"w-why can't I see?" Bonnie trembled.  
"easy Bonnie. your face was burned. they had to cover your entire face." Mike soothed. Bonnie nodded. "you were beaten pretty badly. your arm was shattered... they had to remove it. your face is so burned, they had to remove your left eye, but they gave you a mechanical one. you were... well it looked like you were dead when we found you..." Mike said softly. he saw Bonnie tense up. he was silent. he didn't move for a while.  
"wh-where's Freddy." Bonnie ask.  
"home. I needed him to watch Foxy." Mike replied.  
"I-I want Freddy." Bonnie said softly, his true age showing in his voice. Mike nodded, then realized he couldn't see it.  
"I'll have him up here within the hour." Mike replied. Bonnie nodded, waiting untill he heard the door to shut to let out a shaky breath. he didn't know how long it'd been, but he knew the moment the door flew opened it was Freddy.  
"Bonnie?" Freddy ask softly. Bonnie trembled slightly.  
"a-are you okay?" Bonnie ask, his voice wavering.  
"only if you are." Freddy said. he walked closer and pulled him into a hug. Bonnie felt pain shoot through his body. Bonnie teared up. "whats wrong Bonnie? ar-are you in pain?" Freddy ask, hearing his shaky breaths. Bonnie turned away.  
"th-they burned my face. they took away my eye. they took away my arm." Bonnie choked. "I-I can't even see you, a-an I don't want the little guy to se-see me like this." Bonnie added. Freddy held him tightly.  
"shhh. it's okay." Freddy cooed. Bonnie had to admit, crying stung his burns, but it felt good to cry. someone else came in.  
"okay little guy. we're going to take your bandages off your face so you can see." a doctor said. they removed the bandages and Bonnie covered his face. "we need to see if your new eye is working ." the doctor sighed. Bonnie shook his head. Freddy whispered soothing words to him and eventually Bonnie showed his face. Mike gasped and Bonnie covered his face again. he could feel something was wrong.  
"you said you were just going to fix his eye!" Mike hissed. Freddy growled and Bonnie teared up.  
"the burns were worse then we thought!" the doctor replied. Bonnie's entire left side of his face was metal and part of his ride side was metal too. Bonnie could feel this and cried. Freddy soothed him.  
"shhhh. it's okay Bonnie." Freddy soothed.  
"th-they took away my face!" Bonnie cried. Bonnie cried into Freddy's chest. Freddy held him growling dangerously at the doctors. they all backed up. Mike came over and pet Bonnie's back.  
"easy Bonnie." Mike said. Bonnie scooted away from them. Freddy protected Bonnie and Mike. Freddy picked Bonnie up and carried him out. Bonnie tried to push away.  
"stop Bonnie. I'm trying to get you away from those monsters love." Freddy soothed. Mike paughed slightly when he heard this, then kept going.  
"did you just call him love?" Mike ask. Freddy nodded.  
"I often say that to my boyfriend." Freddy replied coldly. he felt Bonnie tense up and kissed his head.  
"I wondered when you two would get together." Mike smiled, getting in the truck. Freddy felt Bonnie relax slightly.  
"h-how bad is it?" Bonnie ask. Mike pulled the sun visor down and opened the mirror.  
"look up Bonnie." Mike said, turning back to the road. Bonnie did and he instantly turned away.  
"Foxy will never come near me again." Bonnie said tearing up into Freddy's chest. Freddy held tighter.  
"thats not true!" Freddy exclaimed. the moment they got home Bonnie tried to take off and cried out. Freddy quickly caught him.  
"Mike! what happened!?" Freddy ask. Mike looked uncomfortable.  
"M-Mike?" Bonnie ask. Mike mumbled something. "what?" Bonnie ask. Mike sighed.  
"they cut you apart. they shoved a knife into you and cut up everything from your waste down... up. they cut it all up." Mike said. Bonnie looked down at his bandaged legs and lower area's, his ears drooped and he teared up.  
"wh-what?" Bonnie ask softly. Bonnie managed to get to his feet and took off. Freddy went after him.  
"Bonnie!" Freddy called. "Bonnie come back!" Freddy exclaimed. Bonnie found himself lost in the woods, looking into a pind. his eye teared up while his red lasor eye flashed and oil lined the rim, making him breakdown more. he was covered in burns, metal, and scars. he'd never be the same Bonnie again. when Freddy finally found him, he had a dark hoodie and a pair of pants on. his ears stuck out through slits in the hood. "Bonnie love?" Freddy ask. Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"ho-how can you still love me?" Bonnie ask tearfully. he curled up. Freddy hadn't seen him like this in years. Freddy hugged him tightly.  
"because your my love bunny." Freddy said softly. he kissed Bonnie's cold metal cheek and Bonnie turned away.  
"no Bonnie is your love bunny. I look nothing like I'm supposed. to." Bonnie said tearfully. he began to break down.  
"shhhh Bonnie. it's okay." Freddy cooed. Bonnie pushed him away and shoved his hood off. tears ran down the right side of his face, oil down the left.  
"stop calling me that! do I look like Bonnie?!" Bonnie hissed. Freddy quickly stepped back. "no! I look like some sort of screwed up science experiment gone wrong! I'm a freak and I'm going to scare the crap out of my little brother!" Bonnie cried. he panted and looked tearfully at Freddy. it dawned on Freddy, what he was so afraid of. he pulled Bonnie closer.  
"it's alright. Foxy will love you no matter what Bonnie, just like I do." Freddy said. he noticed Bonnie rubbing at his stab scars. "they hurt?" Freddy ask. Bonnie shook his head.  
"no. le-let's just go back." Bonnie sniffled.. so they went back to Mike's, but instead of staying with Freddy, Bonnie hid in his house. Freddy curled up at the entrance of Bonnie's house.  
"good night Bonnie..." Freddy said. Bonnie sniffled softly.  
"night." Bonnie muttered. Freddy sighed and fell asleep. Bonnie left to check on Foxy.  
"wan Nani!" Foxy exclaimed. Mike sighed.  
"I know, but he's not feeling very good right now buddy." Mike said. Bonnie sighed and took a deep breath, walking inside.  
"mind your father Foxy." Bonnie said.  
"NANI!" Foxy cried. he hugged Bonnie and his hood fell. Foxy gasp softly and Bonnie quickly put the hood back up. "Na-Nani?" Foxy ask. Bonnie noted his trembling.  
"I-I gotta go little guy." Bonnie said, his voice trembling.  
"na Nani!" Foxy hissed. Bonnie's heart broke and he took off.  
"Bonnie! Bonnie wait!" Mike shouted. Bonnie ran faster. Foxy started crying.  
"Z wan weal Nani!" Foxy shouted. Bonnie broke down and ran faster. he ran past Freddy.  
"HE HATES ME!" Bonnie shouted at Freddy. Freddy's ears drooped. Bonnie cried hard and Freddy went after him.  
"FOXY! you watch your mouth!" Mike hissed. Foxy flinched. "Bonnie got hurt! rhat is the real Bonnie now!" Mike explained. Foxy shook his head.  
"weal Nani na tawed oh Z! na sad ite vat! (real Bonnie not scared of Foxy. not sad like that!)" Foxy argued. Mike understood now. Bonnie was so afraid of scaring Bonnie, that Foxy could sense his fear and Bonnie was usually not like that. Bonnie slammed his door shut and curled up. Freddy knocked.  
"Bonnie?" Freddy asl. he could hear Bonnie's heartbroken soft sobs. "Bonnie please." Freddy begged.  
"BEAT IT!" Bonnie screamed. Foxy's ears drooped as Mike explained to him.  
"Z sowwy." Foxy said.  
"I'm not the one you need to apologuise to. Mike said. Foxy nodded. Bonnie took off out of his house. he ran far and fast. Freddy chased him.  
"Bonnie! wait!" Freddy shouted. Bonnie stopped.  
"why?!" Bonnie ask, his voice cracking. Freddy hugged him tightly.  
"shhhhh, it's okay." Freddy said. "let's go back and talk to Foxy. Mike had probably explained." Freddy said. Bonnie swayed.  
"m-my legs hurt." Bonnie said, blood dripping through his pants. "I-I don't... don't f-feel so..." Bonnie mumbles as he sways more and faints to the ground.  
"BONNIE!" Freddy exclaimed picking him up. he carried him to Mike quickly. Freddy craddled Foxy as he cried.  
"z ault! z ault!" Foxy cried.  
"no it's not your fault." Freddy said. Mike came out.  
"it's okay. he's okay. just a little of his internal injuries started bleeding." Mike said.  
"he has internal injuries?!" Freddy exclaimed. Mike nodded.  
"apparently, they shoved a knife up inside him..." Mike said softly. Freddy's eye's teared up slightly, then they flashed with pure anfer.  
"I will find who did this! and I will kill them!" Freddy growled.  
"I looked at the knife pattern... it's Jeremy's." Mike said. Freddy smirked and handed Foxy over.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll be back." Freddy said taking off. Mike let him. a few minutes later a soft call for Freddy drew his attention.  
"huh?" Mike ask. he opened the door and Bonnie lay'd back on his back, his eye's closed.  
"wh-where's Freddy?" Bonnie mumbled.  
"he found out who attacked you and went to take care of them" Mike said. Foxy came running full speed and hugged Bonnie tightly.  
"Z sowwy! Z sowwy!" Foxy apologuized. Bonnie cried out when Foxy hit his stitches.  
"easy Foxy. don't hurt him." Mike warned. Foxy nodded.  
"Nani beddah?" Foxy ask. Bonnie shook his head.  
"I-I'll look like this forever buddy." Bonnie said.  
"Z na nean dat." Foxy said pointing to Bonnie's face.  
"he means you were afraid earlier." Mike said. Bonnie sighed.  
"I don't know about that little buddy." Bonnie said.  
"Z wuv Nani be otay?" Foxt ask. Bonnie smiled.  
"yeah buddy." Bonnie smiled. Foxy purred and nuzzled closer. a few hours later Freddy returned soaked in blood. Bonnie and Foxy were asleep. Bonnie's eye's instantly opened when he heard the floor boards creak. Freddy looked shocked at how quick Bonnie'd woken up.  
"easy Bonnie." Mike soothed. Bonnie let out a shaky breath.  
"s-sorry." Bonnie mumbled. he curled back up with Foxy the best he could to sleep. Freddy curled up on the other side of Bonnie, who jumped slightly but soo cuddled closer.  
"he hasn't really slept, hopefull your can help him." Mike said. Freddy nodded, kissing Bonnie's head. Bonnie nuzzled him gently, curling tighter. Freddy held him.  
"easy Bonnie. I've got you." Freddy nuzzled him. Bonnie seemed to nod. he eventually managed to get to sleep. he slept lightly sound. Freddy would nuzzle him and manage to get him back to sleep. Mike was really impressed with how good Freddy was with Bonnie, as Bonnie was really distant with people comforting him, but Freddy seemed to understand what to say and do. Mike smiled and patted Foxy's head and Freddy's head. Freddy smiled at him and nuzzled his hand. Mike left to get some coffee. Bonnie whimpered as his painmeds wore off. he moaned loudly in pain, startling Freddy.  
"Bonnie?" Freddy ask. Bonnie's eye's flew open as he cried out in pain. he whimpered and held his stomach.  
"ge-get Mike!" Bonnie screamed. Freddy ran quickly. Foxy sat up scared.  
"Nani?" Foxt ask tearing up. Bonnie nearly screamed as pain ripped through his body. Mike, Freddy, and a few doctors raced in.  
"whats wrong with him!?" Mike hissed. the doctors scrambled about.  
"his pain meds wore off! he's feeling all his internal injuries pain at once!" the doctors said. they quickly fot to work and put him in a medical induced coma. Foxy trembled and cuddled to Mike.  
"shhh buddy. he's okay." Mike soothed. Foxy cuddled closer with a low whimper.  
"Nani 'urt?" Foxy ask as Freddy cuddled up with Bonnie.  
"he'll be okay Foxy." Mike said. Foxy nodded. Freddy watched Bonnie with sad and worried eye's. "he'll be alright Freddy, I promise." Mike said. Freddy ignored him.  
"hang in there Bonnie." Freddy said, nuzzling the little flesh left on his right cheek carefully. Bonnie lay'd completely still. Freddy held him tightly.  
"he's okay Freddy." Mike said softly. Freddy growled lowly, dangerously, at Mike. Mike was shocked, Freddy never growled like that at him. he curled around Bonnie protectively. Foxy, asleep in Mike's arms, twitched.  
"I'm not some pup like Foxy you can just trick into thinking everythings okay. I know you haven't told him about his other internal injuries or how he got them." Freddy growled. "I'm going to be the one who has to tell him that if he ever decides he was a wife and kids, he can never have kids. I'm going to be the one who has to tell him everything that happened and it's going to tear him apart!" Freddy grunted. Freddy himself looked like he was going to tear Mike apart.  
"why are you so mad at me?" Mike ask. Freddy sighed.  
"I'm not. i'm just angry." Freddy said softly. "i'm worried. I'm angry. i'm stressed, and I just want Bonnie to be okay." Freddy mumbled buring his face in Bonnie's chest. Mike pet his back gently.  
"I know Freddy we all do." Mike said.  
"no. not like I do. I need him to be okay or I'll die." Freddy replied. Mike felt his heart throb at the pain in Freddy's voice. Freddy kissed Bonnie's headd.  
"he'll be okay. hungry?" Mike ask. Freddy shook his head no. Foxy yawned.  
"Z is." Foxy said.  
"alright. let's go get you some food." Mike smiled. they left. Freddy sniffled and cried softly.  
"I love you Bonnie." Freddy said softly.  
"I-I love yo-you too Fred." Bonnie managed. Freddy hugged him tightly.  
"I thought they put you out?" Freddy ask. Bonnie shrugged.  
"I sensed you needed me." Bonnie said. Freddy kissed him deeply, but Bonnie pulled back.  
"you shouldn't have been so hard on Mike. I wasn't unconscious. I remember the knife stuff." Bonnie said softly, shuttering. Freddy held tightly.  
"I'm so sorry love." Freddy said kissing his cheek.  
"it's okay, I couldn't feel it." Bonnie said. he seemed to stare blankly at the roof. "all I could feel was the acid and fire burning my face." Bonnie added, his voice cracking. Freddy's ears droop.  
"I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you." Freddy said bowing his head.  
"he knocked you out. it wasn't your fault." Bonnie said, lifting his chin. "not yoru fault baby." Bonnie added. he nuzzled Freddy.  
"thanks Bon, but I'll always feel some guilt." Freddy said.  
"don't be." Bonnie said pulling him into a kiss.  
"mmm." Freddy purred. Bonnie tilted his head. they could take his face. they could take his eye. they could take his arm, but they couldn't take their love for each other. they pulled back.  
"love you Bonnie. so much." Freddy said. Bonnie kissed his cheek and yawned. "get some sleep." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded, snuggling closer, falling into a deep sleep. Freddy held him and kissed his head. on the outside, Bonnie was comforting Freddy, on the inside he was practically begging for comfort. he'd been attacked brutally with a knife in a place that would mentally and physically scar him for life. Freddy knew he wasn't as okay as he seemed when heard Bonnie's panic attack signs. he acted quickly, waking Bonnie and soothin him. "shhhh. I've got you Bonnie." Freddy cooed. Bonnie curled up in Freddy's arms, giving up his strong apperence, and crying into his chest.  
"Fre-Freddy! I can-can't d-do this!" Bonnie sobbed. Freddy soothed him.  
"it's okay Bonnie. you don't have to be so strong." Freddy said. "if you aren't feeling very strong, tell me. it's okay. I'll help you. I won't let you fall, baby we can face any storm together." Freddy said. Bonnie cried hard. "let it out. it's okay. I've got you." Freddy soothed. he held the distressed bunny untill he calmed down. Bonnie stayed curled up in Freddy's arms. Freddy rubbed the back of his head, where Jeremy had tasered and knocked him out at, and winced slightly. Bonnie noticed.  
"d-did I hurt you?" Bonnie sniffled. Freddy shook his head.  
"no love." Freddy replied. Bonnie nuzzled him.  
"th-then why did you wince?" Bonnie ask. Freddy sighed.  
"I touched where he burned me with the tasor." Freddy said. Bonnie looked worried. "I'm okay Bon. you need to worry about getting you better okay?" Freddy ask softly. Bonnie shoook his head.  
"let me see." Bonnie insisted. Freddy sighed and turned around so he could see. Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"yo-your hurt really bad." Bonnie said. Freddy turned around and held him.  
"baby, your missing an arm, your hurt badly." Freddy said. he held Bonnie tightly and kissed him. "your hurt worse." Freddy said. Bonnie looked saddened.  
"please. let me worry over you. it keeps me from thinking about it." Bonnie said. Freddy's ears drooped.  
"okay." Freddy replied nuzzling their noses together. Bonnie flinched slightly at the soft metal cling, but his eye's brightened up and he kissed Freddy's nose. Freddy smiled, his ears perked up. there was a sudden flash and a picture appeared in Bonnie's robotic eye. "ouch! what was that?" Freddy ask.  
"m-my eye. it took a picture." Bonnie said. "thanks for letting me worry about you." Bonnie said softly.  
"one condition." Freddy said brushing their lips together.  
"what?" Bonnie ask with a slight whine.  
"no leaving this bed. worrying over someone taking and hurting you again, isn't going to help either of us." Freddy said. Bonnie pouted slightly, but nodded.  
"fine." Bonnie said.  
"thank you." Freddy said. they cuddled together until Mike and Foxy came back.  
"we brought food." Mike said. they ate in silence.  
"I'm bored." Bonnie muttered. Freddy laughed.  
"when aren't you bored?" Freddy chuckled. Mike was confused.  
"you get bored?" Mike ask. Bonnie and Freddy started laughing. Bonnie cuddled closer to Freddy, holding Foxy close. Mike held them all in his lap.  
"hey, how's Garcia?" Bonnie ask.  
"I haven't checked on her since you got in the hospital..." Mike admited. he pulled out his cell and dialed home. it rang several times, before someone answered.  
"uh... i-is this thing on?" Garcia ask.  
"Garcia?" Mike ask. he heard her growl.  
"h-hey! lemme go! leave me alone! Mike help!" Garcia shouted. a kids scream in the background.  
"Garcia!" Mike exclaimed loudly. the others jumped. "Freddy stay here and protect them, Garcia's in trouble!" Mike exclaimed runnign out the door. about two hours later, Mike came in looking tired and slightly angry.  
"whats wrong Mike?" Freddy ask, just low enough not to wake his sleeping friends.  
"apparently, Jeremy had a kid, Billy, is his name and he's like four and he got into my house." Mike said. "and all he knows how to say is 'hi' and 'hello'." Mike huffed.  
"i-isn't Jeremy dead?" Bonnie ask. Mike's eye's flickered over to the rabbit.  
"hey Bonnie." Mike said. "uh, I'm not srue if he's dead or not." Mike added. "I gave the kid to the police." Mike sighed.  
"and if no one will take him?" Freddy ask.


End file.
